In recent years, a trend has emerged for smaller sized mobile phones. This trend has triggered the development of smaller optical lens elements. Reducing the length of the optical imaging lens and ensuring the optical efficiency may be desirable development targets for the optical lens industry. U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,620 discloses an optical imaging lens constructed with an optical imaging lens having six lens elements, wherein the first lens element has negative refracting power and the second lens element has positive refracting power. The optical imaging lenses of such systems are too long for smaller sized mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need for optical imaging lens which may be capable of being placed with six lens elements therein, may have a shorter length, and may also have good optical characteristics and bigger field angle.